gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Nissan 240RS Rally Car '85
|engine = Nissan FJ24, 2.4L DOHC inline-4 |torque = |displacement = 2340 cc |aspiration = NA |power = 229 BHP |pp = 440 PP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |gt5type = |gt6type = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |length = 4330 mm |width = 1800 mm |height = 1310 mm }} The Nissan 240RS Rally Car '85 is a Race car produced by Nissan. It appears in Gran Turismo 4, Gran Turismo PSP, Gran Turismo 5 and Gran Turismo 6. The car appears to be the #24 driven by Yoshio Iwashita at the 1986 Safari Rally in Kenya, who ended up retiring in the rally and finishing joint 80th in the overall standings, due to failing to score a single point thus placing Iwashita outside the top 79 drivers for that year who did score. In-game description "Powered by a circuit spec FJ24; a rally car that fought in Group B." Acquisition GT4 This car can be won by winning the Swiss Alps Rally (Hard), in the Special Conditions hall. GTPSP This car can be purchased for 750,000 Credits. GT5 As a Standard car, the Nissan 240RS Rally Car '85 can be purchased from the Used Car Dealership for 732,577 Credits. It is a Level 8 car. GT6 This car can be purchased for 750,000 Credits. It is a simplified car. Trivia *The car that appears in-game is based on the #24 vehicle entered at the 1986 Safari Rally and driven by Yoshio Iwashita. This is identifiable due to how prior to 1995, all entrants were given randomized numbers for an event, and the white rally stickers on the doors which have censored Marlboro logos on them, due to Marlboro being the main sponsor of the Safari Rally at the time. *In addition, there is also a larger censored Marlboro logo on the window, which was changed by Polyphony into two red rectangles, representing the Marlboro chevrons, which surround eight black vertical rectangles, each of them representing the individual letters. The car also has censored Heineken logos near the headlights. *Oddly, a pair of French flags adorn both doors, with no names attached to them. These may be referring to Alain Ambrosino and his co-driver Daniel Le Saux, who also drove for Nissan in the 240 RS from 1985 to 1987, although he never drove it under the #24. *This car was initially hidden inside of the files of Gran Turismo 4: Prologue, and was inaccessible under normal circumstances. The only difference between this appearance and its first official appearance in Gran Turismo 4 is that the rims were shrunk. The texture between the two games was left completely unmodified. Pictures Nissan 240RS Rally Car '85 (GT6).jpg|The Nissan 240RS Rally Car '85 as it appears in Gran Turismo 6. Unlike in previous games, the white rally stickers on the doors have the actual Marlboro chevron. Also, the censored Heineken logo is now less similar to the actual Heineken logo (in previous games, only the Heineken text was removed). Oddly enough, said logo is only present on the left side of the car. Notes Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Nissan Rally Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1980s rally cars Category:Coupes Category:Cars with a one-make race Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:Level 8 Cars Category:GT4 Prologue Hidden Cars